Perfection
by Muffins Planned
Summary: I hurt Cameron...' 'You always hurt Cameron' 'No... not this way' House makes Cameron realise something[A little HCa, and ChCa]


**Perfection**

It had surprised them all, but not at all in an other way, it was a year after Tritter, and he hadn't gotten better, worse even, they suspected he was turning to heavier drugs. He sometimes swallowed Vicodin with scotch just to anoy or scare them, cause after he'd drunk it he would have a glint in his eyes. Then came the short temper, if anyone looked down on him he would yell at them, but he never, never got fysical, well at least until something within him snapped.

It was a normal day, it was soon Christmas, and Chase and Cameron had stoped being all awkward around each other. They'd gotten a case, and House had limped in, trew the file on the table, and popped a vicodin, listed the symptomes on the whiteboard, and turned around for suggestions. At the end of the differential he popped an other vicodin, and Cameron dared herself to comment.

"House, you really shouldn't take too much vicodin" she said, concern evident in her voice, Foreman and Chase agreed.

"And I don't care, I can read you know, and I did go to med school, graduated, and I have been a doctor for the last 20 years" he replied, anoyed by her.

"House" she said in a warning tone "You're going to kill yourself" he swallowed hard, supressing the urge to yell at her, she noticed, but didn't care "You're ruining your liver, yourself, you're not making yourself happier-"

"You think I take vicodin to be _happy?" _He asked, angry.

"I think you take vicodin because you want to forget why you're who you are to begin with" she said, suddenly angry too, he stepped up to her, and took a hold of her arm, hard. "Ow, let go House" she demanded.

"Think that you're living with this pain, 24/7" he said slowly.

"Ok, ok, I get it, let go" he still didn't let go.

"No, you don't get it" he said, he didn't notice the alarmed looks on Chase and Foreman's faces when they watched what was happening.

"House you're hurting me" she said and tears started to well her eyes.

"I live with this pain in my leg 24/7, I can't walk normally, people look at me like I'm less of a person without knowing me" he spat in her face.

"Seriously House, you need to let go of her" Foreman spoke from behind, starting to walk up to them.

"But.Out.Of.It" he looked at him with a glare, that made Foreman back off, hands in the air. "Can you see why I take vicodin now?" she nodded.

"House, I get it, I do, but please, you're hurting me" the pleading in her tone made him let go, and he looked down at her as she rubbed her arm and realised what he'd done, he looked over at Chase and Foreman, guilt written over his face, and he then rushed out of the conference room.

_I just hurt Cameron..._

"I hurt Cameron" he said to Wilson who opened the door to the roof, staring out over the city, he sounded shocked.

"You always hurt Cameron" Wilson said, standing next to him, and looked out over the city too.

"No... Not this way" he looked down at the street where people were walking in and out of the hospital and past.

"House... what have you done?" Wilson asked, looked at him with his hands on his hips.

"I hurt her..." he said shocked.

"What did you do?" Wilson said patiently.

"I grabed her arm" now he looked at Wilson with regrett shining in his eyes.

"House..." he said with a disappointed sigh, and shook his head. "Apologize to her" he answered the question he thought.

"I can't" House said, something strange in his eyes, and he turned away from Wilson, and limped down the stairs from the roof.

---

_I just wanted to help._

She thought when she stood in her tanktop infront of her bathroom mirror when she got home that night. A bruise in form of a hand had formed one or two inches over her elbow. She sighed.

_He doesn't want help._

She put her hair up in a ponytail, tilted her head to look at the bruise again.

_It's the first time he's touched me since we kissed..._

She shook her head, looked at herself in the mirror, shook her head again.

_Don't be like that... don't be that woman!_

She told herself, and looked into her own eyes, they didn't shine like they used to.

_When did that happen?_

She picked up her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it, her life had became a sad nothing.

_Maybe I should change?_

She smiled at the though, but it fell after a while.

_No, I won't._

She stoped brushing her teeth and looked into her eyes.

_I will just try to be me more_

She smiled.

_He will never like me, and I will never really like him. _

_It's better this way._

She fell asleep quickly that night, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

--

"Thank you" she said as she walked into his office that morning with his sorted mail, and put it on his office table at the same time as he gave her a confused glance.

"For what?" he asked with a furrowed eyebrow, no sarcastic comment.

"For making me realise that I'm over you" she smiled, and looked out into the conference room where Chase was sitting. "For making me realise that nothing is going to be perfect" and with that she turned her heel and walked into the conference room, and sat down next to Chase.


End file.
